


if i catch fire i'll change my aim

by inthxtbleakdec



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Burns, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), canon? who's that, learning how to do stuff again, sapnap gets the angst, someone has to protect tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthxtbleakdec/pseuds/inthxtbleakdec
Summary: "Don't any of you feel some guilt at all for what we've done? Look out there, at L'Manberg and what we've done to it. For what?"Sapnap is absolutely sick and tired of watching his friend go off the rails. Someone needs to step up for the kids.Sapnap had always loved fire until he felt its burn.As my friend put it: Tommy is out here reliving his trauma so sapnap can fight his roommate.The title is a quote from Burning Pile by Mother Mother.
Kudos: 53





	if i catch fire i'll change my aim

**Author's Note:**

> this one is an angsty boi. i kinda start describing the burns but it won't get into depth but it is heavily implied that they are severe and hurt a lot. it's set just before the final battle of L'Manberg. my socials are inthxtbleak December everywhere except tumblr if you wanna listen to my headcanons.
> 
> told y'all i'd get it up by my birthday so ta daaa!! i hope u guys enjoy!!

His pulse was thundering in his ears as his thoughts spilt into sentences he wasn't sure were making sense. "Dream, you're going way too far. I can't just sit by and watch you. What's going on?"

That was the sentence that had gotten him where he was now.

"Sapnap, what the muffin?" Bad had asked, and he seemed genuinely confused as to why Sapnap was calling him out. George was just silent.

It was easy to ignore Bad, as wholesome as he was, Sapnap needed to air this shit and air it now. Before he continued with whatever the hell this was, he took a breath, trying to work out potential escape routes. He was taking in the layout. He was up against a wall, literally. 

There was the door, the window, or fighting his way out. 3 to 1 odds didn't bode well. But he wasn't going to stay quiet any longer.

"Don't any of you feel some guilt at all for what we've done? Look out there, at L'Manberg and what we've done to it. For what?"

Dead silence filled the air. Dream coughed, still barely paying attention to him. 

"I mean it. Fuck it, Dream, you aren't even listening. Why the fuck am I trying? Fuck you. It won't last, Dream. You're not going to stay on top here forever. I hope you know that I'm over with all of this, with you."

He'd barely had time to process the fight if you could call it that. It was hardly a fair one. Sure, Sapnap was good, but when weapons get pulled on you and a flint and steel is involved, there's not much you can do but try and get away by any means necessary.

As it turned out, Sapnap hadn't processed that his arm had somehow caught fire until he'd put it out. And then he could wrap it. He couldn't feel parts of it, which was only mildly concerning for now. It'd hit him later, but for now, he had to clean the burns. But with what? He had to do something because infection would not be fun to deal with right now. Should he risk it, and go to L'Manberg and ask for help, or try and deal with it himself? Sapnap thought about it for possibly too long, as he was starting to feel where the bitterly cold air met seared skin. "Fuck. L'Manberg it is, I guess," he muttered to himself, beginning the journey. It was going to be quick, hopefully. If he just, zoned out for most of it it would be even faster.

It was easier said than done, given that with every step he took it jostled his injured arm a lot. He hadn't looked at it, and he wasn't planning on it, truthfully. He'd probably freak out if he saw it. Sapnap just needed to get there. They'd most likely react badly to him, but hey, he'd much rather take his chances with them. They were clear about their motives at least. These thoughts kept him distracted as he stumbled through trees and avoided rivers, stopping once to get a drink and trying to rinse his arm, proceeding to regret it instantly. Dumb move, he'd admit. 

But Sapnap was focused, he could see the obsidian walls from here. 

He had made it.

They all pulled their crossbows on him the second they saw him. 

Sapnap's usual cocky grin lasted for about a couple of seconds before he raised his uninjured arm in a show of surrender.

"I promise I didn't come to fight, okay?"

Fundy's ears were flat back as he yelled, "Put your hands up!"

"I literally cannot. I'm not here to fight, I assure you. I couldn't if I wanted to. I'm not here to cause problems. I'm on your side."

"Look at his arm!" Someone yells. It was getting hard to pay attention to stuff. 

"There's my proof.." He mutters

Sapnap wasn't usually a person who passed out. Looking back, he was on the other end of the deal nine times out of 10. It wasn't a recommendable experience to be fair. It had only lasted ten minutes at most, but he'd hit his head on the way down, that was for sure. Once his body finished cataloguing every ache and pain that was going on, couldn't find any, and he guessed it was due to some potion. He started paying attention to where he was. His functional arm was attached to something. One tug and a loud clink later he realised his arm was attached to handcuffs and the bed. He really couldn't blame them. He would have done similar in a scenario like this. It was still somewhat offensive, waking up to this. The second thing that Sapnap noticed was that he was alone. He probably would've left someone there, for interrogation/protection. But he was alone for now. At least he had time to plan the best approach.

Or not. Of course, it was Fundy, the one most likely to kill him. He'd have much rather dealt with anyone else. Of course, he would cooperate, but he really would've taken even Tommy over Fundy. The tension in the air was palpable. "So, are you planning on asking me some questions or...?"

"Why are you here? Tubbo wants to know."

"It's a long, _ long  _ story. I'd love to explain it, but I don't think it'd pass well through recounting from a third-party. I'll explain that one tomorrow, got any I can answer right now?"

"What happened to your arm?"

" A fire happened to it, a parting gift, you could call it." Sapnap shrugged slightly, half muttering it, trying not to be too harsh to the fox. Sometimes he, as well most people forgot Fundy was just a teenager. "I'm pretty sure it was a pretty cool reason. It was an intense fight. I kicked their asses."

Fundy genuinely almost laughed despite himself. "I'm sure you did, that's why you passed out when we found you." The fox shook his head, and the brief moment was over. But he had a feeling that maybe Fundy minded him slightly less. Maybe. 

"Tubbo wants to speak to you soon."

"I'm ready whenever." He lied. He was tired as fuck, everything was starting to hurt, but fuck it. 

Tubbo came in first. The kid had changed. Not in the, ah yes, this child is taller since we last met type of way. It was more like this child has a maturity and haunted look in their eyes a teenager shouldn't have. Right now, though, he was aware that this kid was a lot more focused on working out why Sapnap was there. Tubbo was anxious. It was clear as hell that he needed to watch what he said.

"President Tubbo." He nodded.

"Sapnap. Why did you come here?" Tubbo seemed genuinely confused. It was understandable. He wasn't liked here, per se however it was a lot better than risking it alone. Sapnap genuinely had to think about how he answered. 

"Disagreement, I guess. Besides, not like I'm much of a threat to anyone right now." He gestured with his left arm to the bandaged mess that he could call an arm.

"True, true. But why L'Manberg in particular? Out of anywhere, you came here. Why is that?" 

Sapnap shrugged, ignoring the pain that caused. "Y'all are always talking about how you're a safe space for everyone. Just somewhat hoped that meant  _ everyone _ ."

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, that's true, I guess." Tubbo frowned thoughtfully. There was a lot here, and he had to make a decision sooner than later. It took a few minutes for Tubbo to even realise he was still there.

"I think you can stay. Just don't kill anyone's pets once you're feeling better." Tubbo grinned.

"I think I can agree with that."


End file.
